


tales of the mist valley

by mokiey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fantasy, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiey/pseuds/mokiey
Summary: (dream team/dream smp fantasy au)in the mist valley, you can only go so far until the fog engulfs you
Kudos: 2





	1. the decree

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

Dream's eyes fluttered open, bright sunlight piercing through his window into his room. He sat up groggily, still half-asleep, and looked around his bedroom. He lived in a fairly small house, only 2 rooms, but it didn't really matter all that much to him. He was never really that materialistic of a person, as long as he had a place to eat and sleep he was fine with anything.

He hopped out of bed and walked over to his window, peeking his head out to catch some of the breezes from the mountains that passed by in the mornings. He looked out into the town. Even though it was early in the morning, the town square was already bustling with activity, filled with merchants and farmers setting up their stalls and shop for the day. Just like his house, his town wasn't all that large. But he didn't mind about that either. Living in a small town meant that he knew almost everyone and everyone knew him; they were like one big family.

Dream popped his head back into his bedroom and made his way to the tiny sink he had in the opposite corner. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and made sure his hair wasn't too messy (he prided himself on his hygiene and looks). He then changed into his clothes for the day. He donned a tight top that outlined his muscular body and a pair of camo cargo pants. He quickly slipped on his boots and stepped outside.

The fresh air immediately hit him in the face as soon as he opened the door. It was the perfect temperature out on that day, not too hot, but not too cold, just perfect. He made his way to the town square and began looking around for anything of interest, mainly something that he could eat.

"Clay!" he heard a voice call out.

Dream turned his head to where the sound had come from. It was Quinn, one of his townspeople. He sold fruit that he picked from his orchards and he always had the freshest produce in the market.

"Hey Clay! I saw you walking around, you want an apple?" Quinn asked as Dream walked towards him.

"Sure! Thanks." Dream took the apple out of his hand and took a huge bite out of it. It was delicious, the perfectly ripe. He looked at Quinn and pointed to the apple, nodding, signaling how good it was. Quinn beamed and tapped a large crate next to his stand, "We got lots more, big harvest this year!"

Dream swallowed, "Thanks Quinn. I would eat them all, but I know you gotta save them for other people. See you around!" He walked away from Quinn's stands and began looking around again, looking for anything else he wanted.

He peered above the crowd and he saw someone walking around some of the stands on the far side of the market. He wore very dramatic clothing, similar to that of what people wore in the Medieval Ages. He started weaving his way through the crowd, heading towards him.

"George!" he called out.

George's head turned and his face lit up, as he saw Dream's face sticking out above all the other people moving around in the street. He waved at him and also began making his way towards him. Dream lifted his arms to wave back at George when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a trumpet ringing through the crowd.

A man riding a horse cut through the crowd, as everyone moved to the sidewalk to avoid getting trampled. Dream recognized the man as one of the messengers from the royal palace. He stopped in the center of the square. It was eerily quiet, no one dared to speak.

The messenger cleared his throat, "A message from Wilbur, the king of L'Manburg!" he declared, his voice reverberating throughout the whole town. He looked around, pausing before he spoke again,

"Who here is known by the name of Clay?"


	2. royal attendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream prospects his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord!

Dream could practically feel the hundreds of eyes shifting their gaze from the person on top of the horse onto him. Out of his peripheral, he saw George looking over to him as well, a worried look on his face. The messenger had slowly followed everyone's stare and was now also looking right at Dream. Realization spread across his face and he walked up to him.

"You must be Clay then, I presume?" His accent and overly polite tone was even more emphasized now that he was right in front of Dream's face.

"Uh, yes, that's me."

As soon as the word "yes" had slipped out of his mouth, the messenger immediately grabbed Dream's hand and began leading him over to his horse. He swiftly climbed on top of the saddle and motioned for Dream to follow, but Dream just stood there in a daze, his mind trying to process the current situation.

"Come on now, time is of the essence, we don't have all day!" he said sternly, impatience already seeping into his voice. This snapped Dream back into reality and he awkwardly climbed on top of the horse, trying not to irritate the man anymore.

"Well, we better get off now! Make sure you hang on tight, wouldn't want you showing up to the king looking like you'd been ran over by a carriage." the man gave a hearty laugh, apparently finding humor in his sentence.

All Dream could offer was a nervous laugh as they rode off into the forest near the northern side of the town.

\---

They traveled in awkward silence for several minutes, hearing only the sounds of the forest around them. Dream noticed out of the corner of his eye a deer running through some of the trees. He smiled; he had always loved watching animals, he found it very serene and calming (unless they were trying to kill him).

But Dream couldn't focus on the animals, his mind was much too preoccupied with his current predicament at the moment. Thoughts swirled around in his head as he began to consider the potential danger that he could be in by following this person. He was much too paranoid. _What if they're not actually from the royal palace? What if they're trying to kill me?_

Dream's eyes snapped back up as he heard the man suddenly clear his throat, "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Common courtesy... my name is Raiden and I am the head advisor to King Wilbur himself. If you don't believe me, you can look at my neck. All advisors to the king are required to have a barian crest impressed onto the back of their neck. It is created using a magic form only King Wilbur has mastered and cannot be reproduced by anyone else." Dream followed Raiden's hand as he quickly showed him where the crest tattoo was located. Sure enough, it was there, glowing a soft golden color.

That somewhat calmed Dream down. At least now he knew that Raiden was really who he said he was. But now his mind settled on a different thought. _Why does the king want to see me?_ He had a sneaking suspicion that it had something with him being an assassin, but that was almost impossible. Only two other people knew his real job, and that was George and Sapnap, who Dream knew would never spill his secret.

It was then that his brain slipped into a thought that was slightly more darker. _What if I just killed Raiden right now? I mean, we're in the middle of the forest. Nobody would see and nobody would know. I can just walk back to town and make up an alibi. I'm pretty sure I have my kni-_

"Thinking of killing me now, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter soon, i have a lot of motivation and inspiration rn


	3. au palais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream begins his descent into the royal palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord!

Dream's head immediately swung back up to face the back of Raiden's head, "Wha- I- um... No!"

He could practically hear Raiden roll his eyes, "There's no point in lying, especially not to me. I told you, I'm one of the king's closest advisors, I've learned to read body language like the back of my hand. Of course, in terms of you, since you're an assassin, you instinctively suppress much of your emotion and body expression, so it was much more harder to read you than compared to other people but-"

"Wait, what?" Dream didn't know if he had heard that correctly. They knew that he was an assassin?

Once again, it seemed as though Raiden had read his mind, and once again, he rolled his eyes. "Of course we know you're an assassin. Why else would King Wilbur request to meet with you? We don't just pull random peasants off the streets and into the palace for royal tours, now do we?

Dream was taken aback both by this new realization and Raiden's sentence. _Attitude now, don't we_?But his mind now swirled with new thoughts regarding his invitation to the palace. Now that it had been confirmed that he was called because of his "job," he had a better idea of what the king wanted him to do. _I'm just too cracked at the craft_.

\---

After what seemed like an eternity of watching foliage and birds pass by, the first view of the palace's towers began to peak beyond the horizon, the sun setting behind it. As they rode closer and closer, Dream couldn't help but stare in awe at the castle as his breath caught in his throat. It was even more magnificent than he could've ever imagined.

The royal palace almost seemed to sparkle in the orange evening sky, its many towers and domes extending into the clouds. The elegant walls seemed to stretch out farther than Dream could see. Raiden had heard Dream's sharp inhale and smiled to himself, having heard the same reaction countless times before.

As they rode through the town, Dream noticed the stares of many of the townspeople, questioning why he was headed for the king's palace. He caught some glares from some people and he even saw a mother hug her child closer to her when he passed by. But he couldn't blame them, he looked like a ruffian that they had just pulled out of someone's closet.

Finally, they arrived at the entrance of the castle. Dream saw at least 50 soldiers just at the front gates, some directly guarding the entrance and other that seemed to be guarding the plants. Raiden led the horse to a stop in front of a set of grand stone steps. He hopped off the horse and began walking up the stairs, taking large, confident strides, Dream lagging behind him.

Raiden stopped Dream right before the doors, "You are about to enter the royal palace of King Wilbur. Are you prepared to meet your royal majesty?" Dream looked back at him, wondering if this was some kind of joke or not, but Raiden looked dead serious, his eyes staring intently at Dream.

"I will ask this once again, are you prepared to be in the presence of your royal majesty?"

"Y-yes! Yes, I am!" Dream answered almost immediately, beginning to feel anxious from Raiden's interrogation.

"Alright, if you say so."

Raiden nodded at the guards standing in front of the door and they quickly stepped out of the way as the large gates swung open. This time, Dream took the lead, stepping in front of Raiden, heading straight into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so excited for the next chapter, coming out in a few days, maybe tomorrow?


	4. the king's quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream's first encounter with king wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord!

Dream immediately regretted his decision.

He had walked confidently into the palace only to find out that it was larger on the inside than it looked on the outside (which was saying something). In the entrance room alone, Dream counted at least 20 different doorways and corridors that he could choose from to go through. He could only imagine how easy it would be to get lost in the palace and never emerge to see the light of day ever again. _It's like the Labyrinth in here_.

Dream was forced to just stand in the center of the room while Raiden walked rather slowly towards him. He tried to act unbothered, trying to ignore the awkwardness of his current predicament, but he could imagine Raiden had a smug expression on his face.

Raiden led him through the center doorway into a long hall. It was bright, crystal chandeliers strung like fairy lights across the ceiling. Large paintings decorated the wall, each depicting a dramatic scene around a solid gold frame. Dream quickly gazed at the paintings as they walked past them, one catching his attention.

"That's the Crater of L'Manburg," Raiden explained, "early into the history of this country, we were invaded by a terrible enemy known as Technoblade. He's one of the most feared warriors in our nation and he currently rules over the Mist Valley, the territory opposite of L'Manburg. When he laid siege to our city, he absolutely demolished it, we stood no chance. The only thing left was the crater." The mood had turned somber, Raiden speaking with a low, serious voice, grief dripping off of every word.

They continued walking, Dream continuing to study the other paintings that hung in the corridor, though none of them were as historic and meaningful as the former.

Dream was puzzled. Raiden's words repeated in his head, like a broken tape player. He continually thought back to the painting of the crater. _One person caused all of that destruction? Just how strong is Technoblade?_ His mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that one person could hold that much power and strength.

Dream's thoughts were then interrupted by Raiden speaking up, for the first time since they had walked past the painting of the crater, "We are here."

\---

They entered the throne room together. It was luxuriously decorated and gargantuan in size. Large windows covered parts of the wall on either side, letting in golden sunlight that beamed across the large room and only added to the magnificence of it. The domed ceiling revealed a mosaic of L'Manburg's flag, the red, blue, black, and white slabs sparkling in the sky.

The throne stood in the center of the back wall, towering above almost everything else and attracting all the attention. It had a large golden frame, with red velvet cushioning and sparkling armrests. Currently sitting on the throne, staring solemnly at the two people walking towards him, was the king. He had long brown hair, with several small fringes falling to the front, and was dressed in his royal attire, featuring a long, dramatic coat and fancy pants.

Raiden led the way down the grand carpet leading up to the throne. Approaching the steps in front of it, he stopped and bowed, "King Wilbur, here is Clay, as you requested."

Dream, seeing Wilbur's gaze switch from Raiden to him, quickly bowed as well, formally addressing the king, "I am be honored to be in your presence, your highness."

"Thank you." Wilbur's voice thundered throughout the throne room, reverberating across the glass and echoing into the ceiling. "Now, let's skip the formalities. I assume you know why I requested for you to meet me?"

"Yes... I think... yes, I do!"

"Of course you do. You're a rogue, one of the best in the kingdom."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Okay. Let's skip the small talk and I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do...

I need you to kill Technoblade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took kind of long, but new chapter out soon, maybe trmw?


	5. sworn to the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king wilbur explains dream's quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord

"BAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm just joking around with you!" Wilbur laughed, his cackle echoing all through the chamber.

Dream felt his shoulders relax slowly as the tension in the throne room lessened. Throughout that whole interaction, Raiden had let slip a small smile and chuckle, but Wilbur, on the other hand, was doubled over on his throne, howling with joy.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" he turned to face Raiden, "Raiden, did you see his face?! It went from like shocked to scared back to shocked! Oh, it was so good!" His accent muddled with his words, making them sound sharp and eloquent, even though they were the very opposite.

Wilbur quickly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and put on a serious face, the room also turning silent as he stopped laughing.

"Ok, now onto more serious matters. I have a quest for you, a particularly dangerous one at that."

Dream paused before he offered a response, "I'm listening..."

Wilbur sighed, "As you may know, I have a son, Tommy, he's the current prince. He's what you would call... a delinquent. And he's always with that one boy, I think his name was Tubbo or something along the lines. I just don't understand why he always acts up, I've tried to discipline, but he continues to feel the need to wreak havoc all over town and—"

Raiden subtly coughed into his hand, "Sir, the quest please."

"Oh, that's right! So sorry about that. Back to the quest at hand, recently Tommy went on an expedition, along with Tubbo I presume. He was adamant about it and headed out without my knowing, even after I specifically told him that it would be dangerous. He's been gone for around a day and half by now, and I thought he would've came back by now, but I fear that something may have happened to him."

"Did he tell you where he was journeying off to?" Dream questioned.

"Yes, and unfortunately, it's not good... he went off into the Mist Valley."

Dream inhaled sharply, "Isn't that where Tech—"

"Yes, that is where Technoblade rules."

Dream now wondered if he should still accept the quest. _Though, I don't think I have much of a say in the matter_.

Wilbur noticed the hesitation seeping into Dream's eyes and quickly reassured him, "Although, I highly doubt that Technoblade would do anything to Tommy. We've had good relations ever since the... event. We've formed a respect for each other."

Dream nodded, but he still wasn't so sure of Techno's innocence yet. _I would bet he still has enough firepower to destroy L'Manburg all over again, maybe even a few times in a row. If respect is the only thing keeping him from demolishing the kingdom again, respect is nothing_. Still, he knew that he would have to voyage out and go looking for Tommy, there was nothing he could do about that. But another idea popped into his head.

"Am I allowed to bring some of my friends with me on this quest?"

\---

The horse galloped across the forest path, carrying Dream along with it. As he watched the trees and flowers pass by his eyes, he thought back to what Wilbur had told him when earlier,

_**flashback** _

Wilbur hesitated, "I... don't know if that's best idea. It might not be safe to travel in a group, even a small one."

"Huh? I thought I was just trying to find Tommy? If I have a couple of people with me, that would make the job easier."

"Yes... that would be true under normal circumstances," Wilbur once again paused, trying to formulate the correct sentence in his mind before he continued, "but you're traveling to the Mist Valley. There are parts of that region that not even I, nor Technoblade, have explored. If I know Tommy correctly, he would've headed straight for those parts."

Dream was confused, "But Technoblade rules over the Mist Valley! How can he not know what's in his own kingdom?"

Wilbur sighed, looking more stressed by the minute, "What you consider to be the Mist Valley, the area that Techno rules over, is only a small portion of what it truly is. There are creatures out there that not even he can control; he can fend them off from attacking his kingdom, but they will always run rampant outside of his barrier."

"And you said you think Tommy's lost somewhere outside of where Techno can protect him."

"Yes, that is correct. I'm sure by now that he's headed far outside of Techno's jurisdiction, and he's probably dragged along that poor boy Tubbo with him. That's why it's dire that we find him immediately before anything too bad can happen to him, hopefully."

Now Dream was the one getting extra stressed.

"So you think I shouldn't bring my friends along with me?"

"Yes, in a way. There is definitely safety in numbers but by letting them accompany you, you are putting them in extreme danger. It is not certain that they would return alive."

"But you're already sending me, though."

"Well, you have no choice in this matter. But they do. Once you step outside of this palace, you will have to decide for yourself whether you are able to stand together or stand alone."

_**end of flashback** _

Dream was deep in his thoughts. _"you will have to decide for yourself whether you are able to stand together or stand alone"_ Wilbur's words continued to play in his head like a broken record. _I want to tell them, in case I don't make it back. But if I do, they're gonna wanna go with me, even if I tell them not to._ He was in a conundrum. He would never put his friends into any type of danger, if he could avoid it at all costs.

By the time he had arrived back home, his mind was made up. He would leave when night fell that same day, meaning he had a couple of hours to prepare his supplies and finish his preparations. He had decided that telling George and Sapnap about his quest was too much of a risk, much larger than he was comfortable with.

Raiden had given him a map to Techno's kingdom ("The rest is up to you." he had said) and had even let him take one of the palace's horses. He had chosen a beautiful silver one, naming it Spirit.

He quickly ran into his house and started throwing some of his things into a small backpack. He searched around his kitchen for any food that he could take with him or eat before he leaves. It was fairly late in the evening, so the streets were empty and the marketplace was no longer open.

Dream waited until the sun had set before he left, repeatedly checking his bag, seeing if he forgot to pack anything. Finally, when it completely silent outside, except for the crickets chirping, he quietly snuck out of his house and saddled onto his horse.

He took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." and rode off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter! the chapters should be getting a bit longer now since I actually know what I want to do with the plot (everything between the first chapter and like halfway through this one was fluff stuff)
> 
> but the plot begins to thicken... haha


	6. weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george confronts dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord

It only took ten minutes for Dream to notice.

He'd been on edge ever since he snuck out, jumping at every noise he heard. It was completely dark, the thick foliage of the forest trees sprawled above him, forbidding any moonlight from entering onto the forest floor. The only visible light was held in his hand, in the form of a small lantern.

The wind whipped around him, filling his ears and forcing him to squint his eyes, making it harder for him to see than it had already been before. He quickly switched his gaze from the path in front of him onto his map, checking to see if he was still on the correct path.

Then he heard a stick snap.

He whipped his head around instantly, peering into the darkness behind him, trying to find the source of the noise. He had pulled the horse to a stop, no longer moving. He continued gaping behind him, not daring to say anything or make a single noise.

Slowly, something emerged from the shadows, a figure also on horseback, fighting the wind as it slowly made its way towards him. Dream could barely make out the silhouette of a thin boy, a silhouette that he recognized.

His heart dropped.

\---

"Explain to me again why you came here."

They had set up a tent near a grassy knoll off of the main forest path. Dream had swiftly started a fire with some of the materials from his bag, having done it many times before. The two sat across from each other around the campfire, Dream staring intently at his friend.

George took a deep breath, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well obviously because I didn't ask you to tag along with me," Dream rolled his eyes, "there's a reason that I left after sunset without telling anyone anything."

"Not even me or Sapnap?"

Dream hesitated. Finally, he muttered out a quiet "yes."

George's face flickered with emotions, first with a look of hurt, then reverting back to a serious demeanor. He quickly threw more questions at Dream, asking more before he could even respond.

"What did you go to the palace for?"

"I—"

"What did the king tell you to do?"

"He—"

"Why did you have to leave so suddenly?"

"I—"

"Why didn't you at least tell me or Sapnap, or even just me, before you left?"

"BECAUSE!" Dream finally exploded, "I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT! THIS IS A DANGEROUS QUEST THAT I HAVE TO GO OWN! I COULD DIE!"

"And you think that we're too weak to help you with this 'dangerous quest'?"

Dream opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. His abrupt outburst had scared off every animal in the nearby vicinity.

"Huh? Do you think that Sapnap and I are beneath you?"

Dream once again was at a loss for words. He regretted ever accepting his quest from Wilbur, he regretted everything that he had done on that day, everything that had transpired previously leading to this moment.

George took Dream's silence as his response. He slowly stood up, his eyes welled with sadness and disappointment. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be, then I'll let it be that. I'll just go, you obviously don't need me to help you."

He began to walk away. Dream quickly jumped up from where he sat and grabbed George's arm, "George! Wait—"

George turned his head back around, his face void of any emotions, "What?"

"I—" the words stuck in his throat, unable to come out. Dream screamed at himself in his mind to just say the words that he wanted to say. _JUST SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

George now glared at him. "Dream, it's fine." he said angrily, "I know when I'm not wanted." He ripped his arm from Dream's grip and turned around, running off into the forest.

Dream stood in shock near the campfire. One minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. He was frozen where he stood, replaying the events that had happened just a few minutes ago.

Then he heard the scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (675 words)
> 
> ooh... action!


	7. heart of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream encounters his first beast of the mist valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter and join my discord!

It was ear-piercing. Dream heard the scream from where he stood, the shrill shriek echoing across the night sky. He instantly recognized it. _Only one person I know could produce that high of a scream._ It was George.

Dream instantly sprinted into the forest, having finally moved from where he had stood frozen before. He paid no attention to where he was running to, his only focus was to get to George. He briskly waded through trees and bushes as George continued to emit more and more piercing shrieks.

They became louder and louder as Dream got closer to George. Finally, he burst into an open clearing in a flower field, where he saw George trapped in the grasp of a large figure he couldn't quite make out in the dark. He was screaming profusely, pleading for help.

Under normal circumstances, Dream probably would've laughed at George's distress before helping him, but considering that it was the middle of the night and he was already on edge leading up to this moment, he was already running to George's aid before his mind could register what he was doing.

He was screaming and waving his arms like a madman, trying to get the beast's attention. _I just need to get it to drop George._ Surprisingly, it worked, as the monster did turn its head towards him. Unfortunately, it didn't drop George and started running towards him, roaring at the top of its lungs.

It swiped at Dream, adding a large gash to his forehead, and he fell, his head exploding in pain. He felt blood running down his face as he struggled to get up. George, by now, had caught sight of Dream and was now screaming specifically for him, "DREAM! HELP!"

 _What do you think I'm trying to do?_ Dream shakily stood himself up, ignoring the painful throbbing in his head, and turned back towards the monster. His vision was blurry, impairing his line of sight even more than the night had. He reached for his knife in the scabbard on his pant leg, preparing himself to fight.

The beast charged him once again, stomping violently, the ground shaking with each step. Dream tried to sidestep it and lure it into running into a tree, but he wasn't able to maneuver fast enough. The monster punched him, knocking him through the air. He crashed hard into a tree, this time his whole body erupting into pain. The wind was knocked out of his body and he slammed to the ground, collapsing in a heap of dirt.

But adrenaline began pumping through his body. He forced himself back to a standing position. The monster moved to attack before Dream could prepare himself and slashed at him again, creating a new gash on his leg. He staggered, falling to one leg. His entire body was screaming in pain as he quickly assessed his injured leg. The cut traveled down his leg, his blood running down like a river. By this point, George had stopped screaming, mostly out of fear for his friend.

The beast launched the final blow, swinging its massive fist towards Dream's body. But Dream grabbed his knife, which had fell a few feet next to him, and swung it desperately in front of him. The blade made contact with the beast's hand, cutting through its skin like butter. It roared in pain and dropped George, who tumbled onto the ground. The monster, having lost control of itself, maniacally lunged at Dream, who in response charged the beast as well. He deftly ducked under the monster's fist and plunged his knife straight into the heart of the beast. It froze, its roar dying along with its life. The beast exploded into a pile of glimmering sand, leaving behind nothing but a lustrous blue orb, which radiated in the moonlight.

Dream fell to the ground, exhausted and in a great deal of pain. As he slowly felt himself falling into unconsciousness, he saw George running up to him frantically, calling his name. He looked beside him, noticing the once white flowers on the ground now a shade of maroon red, stained with his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (712 words)
> 
> i was pretty excited for this chapter, it turned out pretty good imo

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/mokieyy  
> join my discord: https://discord.gg/Pn97JjekbH  
> i have other fanfics on wattpad as well: https://www.wattpad.com/user/mokieyy


End file.
